Бог троицу любит
by Alyona
Summary: Глупости, - сказал я сам себе. – Ну что может с парнем случиться в двенадцатом часу дня на Стрипе? Слэш, ангст, дети.


** БОГ ТРОИЦУ ЛЮБИТ**

**Авторы:** Алёна в соавторстве с Оlga76103  
**Фэндом:** CSI ЛВ  
**Пейринг:** грандерс  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр:** романс, ангст и дети. Мы пытались обойтись без детей, но не получилось. Дети - они такие: если уж появились, то везде вмешиваются.  
**Дисклаймер:** Все герои чужие, авторские только идеи. Правда, Алёне еще принадлежат мама, ребеночек (из цикла "Слишком много любви") и эпиграф.  
**От авторов:** Авторы отдают себе отчет, что в качестве заголовка, рефреном идущего по всему тексту, взят явный русизм. Но авторы надеются, что в английском языке есть какая-то аналогичная поговорка.  
**Еще от авторов: **фик основан на реальном факте.  
В тексте есть отсылки к фикам Алёны "Когда всё закончится", "Однофамильцы" и "Белое платье", но читать это всё не обязательно  
**Саммари:** "Глупости, - сказал я сам себе. – Ну что может с парнем случиться в двенадцатом часу дня на Стрипе?"

&

_Много рядом смертей у нас,  
но тебя пусть минует впредь.  
Так не умер ты в первый раз:  
ты не мог тогда умереть._

_Что ж, судьба, все карты – на стол!  
У нее тебя отобью:  
во второй раз ты не ушел,  
мне ошибку простив мою._

_И пускай нынче в пальцах дрожь –  
сам пойду по твоим следам.  
Ты и в третий раз не умрешь:  
просто я тебя не отдам._

**Лас-Вегас, штат Невада, 25 января 2008 года**

**Гилберт Гриссом**

Январь в Вегасе – это полное недоразумение. Температура чуть больше сорока градусов по Фаренгейту, мрачное небо – и ветер. Пронизывающий до костей. Не погода, а сплошная депрессия.  
Взгляд на кипу отчетов на столе радости тоже не прибавил. Еще минимум часа два с этим сидеть. Но мы с Грэгом еще в начале смены договорились, что сегодня подтянем все свои хвосты. Потому что впереди два выходных, и хочется свести к нулю шансы на то, что кого-нибудь из нас в эти два дня выдернут на работу. Хочется посвятить эти выходные дому и самим себе, сходить наконец в парк, где даже при такой мрачной погоде можно хотя бы полчаса погулять всем вместе. Хочется посидеть вдвоем дома перед телевизором, поворошить накопившиеся непрочитанные журналы… да мало ли общих радостей у людей, которые живут вместе седьмой год. Именно поэтому мы решили сегодня не уходить с работы, пока не разделаемся со всеми своими долгами. Тем паче что миссис Оливер передала, что может задержаться до вечера.  
Почти пол-одиннадцатого утра. Интересно, как там у Грэга дела движутся?  
Телефон на моем столе зазвонил так неожиданно, что я невольно вздрогнул. Пара отчетов, как раз те, с которыми я работал, спланировали на пол. Потом подниму. В такую погоду что-то стали ныть суставы: проклятье. Не было бы артрита, а то на ближайшей медкомиссии точно скажут, что хватит уже с меня полевой работы.  
Сняв трубку, я сказал в нее подчеркнуто деловым тоном:  
- Гриссом!  
- Как у тебя дела, Гил? – спросил в трубке Грэг. – Тебе еще долго?  
- Часа два, – ответил я честно, еще раз обозрев гору отчетов. Учитывая и те, что упали на пол.  
Ну да. Точно два часа, не меньше.  
- А я уже закончил, - похвастался Грэг весело. – Вот, сижу – не знаю, чем заняться…  
- Домой иди, - предложил я, втайне боясь, что он согласится.  
- Неохота одному, - прозвучал ответ. Я улыбнулся. – Знаешь, Гил, если честно – я так от всей этой рабочей мельтешни окосел, что взял бы сейчас и прошвырнулся куда-нибудь, пока ты с отчетами маешься. Я ведь все равно ничем помочь тебе не могу? – в его голосе послышалось сожаление.  
- Пока не можешь, - досадно, что я говорю с ним по телефону и не вижу его глаз. Я так уже соскучился, честное слово. – Конечно, ты бы мог просто посидеть рядом со мной в кабинете, пока я это все читаю, но если хочешь прогуляться – почему бы нет? Куда вознамерился пойти-то?  
- Да хоть на Стрип, - быстро сказал Грэг. – В казино "Монте-Карло", например!  
- В "Монте-Карло"? – удивленно переспросил я. – А у нас с тобой что, так много денег завелось?  
- Ну что ты, Гил, - Грэг рассмеялся, и я в очередной раз посетовал про себя, что не вижу, как он смеется. Как быстро облизывает губы – привычка, от которой, по его словам, отучала его еще мама Астрид. – На какие шиши я играть-то буду? Да и не повезет мне в игре: раз так в любви повезло-о-о-о… - добавил он шепотом, явно прикрывая мобильник рукой.  
Вот паршивец! Я чуть не вскочил с места, чтобы помчаться – насколько позволяли ноющие суставы – в комнату отдыха, или откуда он там мне звонит, – схватить его за эту ладонь, которой он прикрывает трубку, утащить в машину, отвезти домой… Хотя мы же решили закончить все свои дела. Значит, мне нужно снова вернуться к отчетам.  
- Что же ты будешь делать в этом "Монте-Карло"? – поинтересовался я с некоторым ехидством. – Если у тебя все равно денег нету?  
- Да на кой они, эти деньги? – раздалось удивленно в трубке. – Просто поднимусь наверх, выйду на крышу и постою там, раскинув руки, над городом… Знаешь, как помогает?  
Грэгу в этом мае исполнится тридцать три. В общем-то, самый возраст для того, чтобы стоять над городом, раскинув руки.  
- Но ты помнишь, какой сегодня ветер? – произнес я в общем-то для проформы.  
- Я надену шарфик, - последовала ожидаемая колкая реплика.- Ну перестань, Гил! А может, тебе правда помочь с отчетами?  
- Не надо, - я даже отмахнулся. Хотя этого было не видно. Потому что если он придет сюда – это будет никакая не помощь, а скорее наоборот. Пусть уж лучше сходит в это свое... "Монте-Карло". И постоит там на крыше.  
- Просто хочется проветриться, если честно... – раздался негромкий вздох. - Сегодня всю смену опять по каким-то коллекторам лазали. Да ты и сам знаешь.  
- Знаю, знаю, - проворчал я любовно. – Аккуратней только там, не упади с крыши…  
- Я сильно наклоняться не буду, - съехидничал Грэг в ответ и разъединился.  
Ну что ж: парню действительно надо проветриться. Тем более что он закончил со своими долгами, а я еще нет.  
Пришлось, тихонько вздохнув, снова взяться за чертовы папки. Включая те, что упали на пол.  
Ровно в одиннадцать тридцать я решил сделать перерыв и выпить чашку кофе. Осталось совсем немного: думаю, в полчаса уложусь. Может быть, еще застану Грэга в этом самом казино. И мы вместе с ним постоим на крыше.  
Но отчего-то противный холодок побежал по спине, и сердце странно закололо. Вот, плюс ко всему не хватает еще и кардиологических болячек. У меня ведь до сих пор, когда я спокоен, пульс не больше семидесяти пяти. А сейчас явно превышает норму.  
"Глупости, - сказал я сам себе. – Ну что может с парнем случиться в двенадцатом часу дня на Стрипе?"  
А затем встал из-за стола и направился в комнату отдыха.

**Сара Сайдл**

Мы с Ником сегодня просто непозволительно задержались на работе. Сначала смена, потом звонки в департамент, потом он все ждал – вызовут его к шерифу или нет…. Сейчас ведь в лабе только и разговоров, что Гила сделают заместителем директора, а на его место встанет кто-то из ночной смены.  
Вот Ник и думает – не он ли?  
Наивный. Наверняка Брауна поставят, он из-за семейных проблем сейчас на работе только что землю носом не роет. Но собственно, мне ли его не понять? Как это знакомо, когда пашешь до седьмого пота только потому, что тебе домой идти не хочется.  
Мне и сейчас не хочется домой идти, если честно. Иначе бы я давно устроила Нику скандал. Плюс ко всему его клюнула идея в преддверии выходных сводить меня в кафе. В вегетарианское!..  
Боже, как мне всё надоело. Может, и правда надо увольняться. Уехать куда-нибудь отсюда совсем. Потому что больше ни на что нет надежды.  
Я бессовестная сволочь. Но что могу я сделать со своей внутренней болью, которая, кажется, изгрызла меня насквозь? После этого похищения все со мной носятся, словно я хрустальная: "Сарочка, Сарочка!" И Ник – в первых рядах. Да оно и понятно. А я не могу больше так жить. Мало кто знает: я совсем не рада, что меня спасли. Мне уже было тогда все равно.  
А Ник меня нашел. Может, и правда любит. Но сейчас мне настолько на это наплевать!  
Дверь скрипнула. Кто это еще?  
Гил пришел. Я знаю, он с отчетами сидит в кабинете. Если бы попросил – я бы помогла. Так ведь не попросит ни за что. А если попросит – то не меня.  
Господи, ну когда же все это кончится? У меня больше нет сил.  
Ник таскал меня к психиатру – к дорогому, знаменитому: тот все твердил мне что-то про посттравматический невроз да про послеродовую депрессию. Знал бы этот старый пенёк, отчего мне так паршиво сейчас! Оттого, что всю душу эта клятая любовь вымотала. И оттого, что я до сих пор, как последняя бестолочь, уверена: не будь этого мальчишки, Гил ответил бы мне. Он ведь не из тех, что любят только мужчин. Он из тех, кто любит конкретных людей. И я могла стать его человеком. Могла.  
Ни один психиатр в мире не докопается до того, что творится в моей душе. Я просто никого туда не пущу. Мне самой иногда страшно, какие черные смерчи там бушуют. Как тогда… шесть лет назад. Когда внезапно рвануло, и посыпались стекла – а я подняла голову и увидела, как этот противный мальчишка лежит на полу. Как теряет сознание.  
Я еще пожалела его. И не думала даже, что совсем уже скоро пойму: не нужно было его жалеть.  
Потому что с таким лицом, с каким Гил провожал его носилки до самой Скорой, не провожают просто сотрудников.  
Я тогда сидела на парапете у выхода, - кто-то вывел меня на улицу "подышать"; и никак не могла сообразить, отчего у меня это ощущение пристукнутости: то ли от взрыва, то ли от того, что я увидела. Да, я помню, как Гил тогда подошел ко мне – потом. Как сказал "тебе нужно наложить швы". И как поручил меня заботам первого попавшегося медбрата.  
Я все это помню... Как и то, о чем я думала в первый вечер после взрыва.  
"Хоть бы ты умер".  
Если бы мыслью можно было убить – его бы еще тогда на свете не было.  
А эта драка… год назад? В которую он ввязался по собственной воле? Его тогда избили до полусмерти – я помню, как втайне жалела, что не до смерти. Что он не сдох там, в этом темном переулке, на холодном мокром асфальте. Да, я помню, как я гладила его волосы, приехав на место. Потому что мне было стыдно за свои ночные мысли. И потому, что я еще на что-то надеялась тогда с Гилом. Как дура.  
А теперь мне не стыдно ни за что.  
Я смотрю на Гила и думаю: не хватит сил моих оставить его. Он мне дороже себя самой. Многое бы я отдала, чтобы он вот так улыбался – мне. У меня дома. Чтобы вот так вот каждое утро наливал себе кофе, медленно помешивая сахар ложечкой. А потом сидел, поставив чашку на стол и задумчиво вертя в руках мобильник. И чтобы я точно знала, что думает он сейчас - обо мне.  
А сейчас у меня нет такой уверенности. Более того – есть уверенность другая: я знаю, о ком он сейчас думает.  
Тут и Ник, как назло, заводит разговор – очень в тему:  
- Что, Грис, еще работаешь? А Сандерс-то куда пропал?  
- Не поверишь – в казино пошел, - Гил усмехается, и у меня душа уходит в пятки от этой улыбки. – В "Монте-Карло".  
- О-о-о! Денежки прожигать?  
Боже, Стоукс, ну почему у тебя такое дурацкое лицо, когда ты скалишься?  
- Можно подумать, у нас есть что прожигать, - серьезно отвечает Гил, и от его спокойного "у нас" мне становится так страшно, как не было даже тогда, когда меня похитила эта ненормальная. Ну почему, почему я выжила? На черта мне нужна теперь эта жизнь? Я не могу слышать, как Гил говорит о нем – таким тоном, словно объясняется в любви.  
- Собрался залезть там на крышу и проветриться...  
Мне хочется закрыть глаза и представить, что это он рассказывает обо мне. Как же мне больно, больно, больно! Господи, прекратите уже это кто-нибудь!  
- Круто, - восхищается Ник.  
Черт подери, что за ужасный слэнг. Меня тошнит.  
Кажется, они включают новости. Пожалуй, проявлю интерес: может быть, удастся сесть напротив телевизора с Гилом рядом?  
Ник нажал кнопку на пульте, и экран засветился. Местный канал. Какой-то экстренный выпуск: что-то еще случилось. Мои мысли текут вяло, словно устали уже диктовать мне одно и то же: я ненавижу эту жизнь. Жизнь без него.  
- …сильный пожар в одном из крупнейших казино нашего города – "Монте-Карло"…  
Что?!  
Я, словно проснувшись, уставилась на экран. Краешком глаза увидев, как Гил напрягся.  
- …начался приблизительно в одиннадцать часов дня на верхних этажах, после чего перекинулся на крышу. Нам только что сообщили, что на крыше находятся несколько людей, окруженных огнем, но про их состояние ничего не известно. Также пока нет никакой информации о раненых и погибших, как и о том, что послужило причиной пожара…  
Тут я закрыла глаза и снова на мгновение пожалела, что мысли не материальны.  
Потому что навязчивое "Хоть бы ты умер" опять вернулось ко мне.  
Ты пошел проветриться, мерзкий мальчишка? Очень хорошо, туда тебе и дорога.  
Я словно видела, как он мечется там, на крыше горящего здания высотой больше тридцати этажей. Как не работают лифты, не могут подлететь вертолеты, не дотягиваются пожарные лестницы – и как огонь подбирается все ближе, ближе…  
Проветрись, дружочек. В последний раз.  
Два раза ты обманул смерть. Сначала во взрыве, потом в драке. Два раза тебе повезло.  
Но ничего. Может быть, теперь мне повезет.  
Бог, как известно, троицу любит.  
Я еще сидела с закрытыми глазами, когда услышала голос Ника:  
- Грис! Грис, ты куда? Грис, мобильник забыл!  
Потом хлопнула дверь, и стало одуряюще тихо.

**Гилберт Гриссом**

Первое, что я увидел, подлетая по Стрип к месту пожара – огромную пробку. Зеваки стояли, разглядывая дымящееся вдали здание прямо из машин – так, что даже каретам Скорой было не пробиться.  
Я выругался, кое-как припарковался у тротуара, бросил машину и пошел пешком.  
Суставы немилосердно ныли, но я спешил. Мне нельзя было опаздывать.  
Ветер, казалось, усилился: а куртка осталась на работе. Хорошо, в багажнике завалялась старая форменная. Заодно и не будет вопросов, почему я ломлюсь сквозь оцепление: потому, что я не обычный зевака. Я – представитель департамента полиции. А все остальное никого не касается.  
Вот и проклятое казино. Поперек дверей - лента, похожая на нашу. Пожарные машины у главного входа. Черный дым, рвущийся в небо.  
Горят два верхних этажа и крыша.  
Я уверенным шагом пошел к зданию. Но, как и следовало ожидать, широкоплечий пожарный преградил мне путь:  
- Вы куда? Туда нельзя!  
Спокойно. Надо просто вынуть из кармана руку с зажатым в ней бейджиком:  
- Криминалистическая лаборатория!  
Обычно это действовало на людей, словно "Сезам, откройся". Но не в этот раз.  
- Кто это вас вызвал? – поразился детина. – Вам там делать совершенно нечего! Трупов нет пока: вот как будут – вызовем…  
Я почувствовал, как у меня начинает кружиться голова. А потом сунул бейджик в карман – только подумав о том, что я сейчас здесь болтаю с этим тупоголовым ревнителем инструкций, а Грэг там, наверху, на крыше, один – и я могу не успеть.  
Мне нельзя было опаздывать. Мы завтра должны были пойти в парк, чтобы сидеть около песочницы, улыбаясь друг другу, и наблюдать, как Патрик сосредоточенно возводит из песка непонятное кривобокое строение. Мы должны были весь вечер разгадывать кроссворды из старых журналов и пить чай, а потом смотреть канал Дискавери, завернувшись вдвоем в один плед, который еще Грэгова мама привезла нам из Сан-Габриэля. Мы должны были через два дня выйти на работу, потому что в лаборатории категорически не хватало рук. И единственные руки, которым я мог доверить самое важное – это руки Грэга. Узкие, но сильные ладони тридцатитрехлетнего мужчины: моего партнера, моего близкого человека, соратника.  
Разве мог я объяснить этому тупому пожарному, что я не могу, просто не могу позволить, чтобы этого всего не случилось?  
Я почему-то думал о самом худшем. Может быть, это возраст. Может быть, расшатанные после долгой смены нервы. А может быть, страх. Я так давно его не испытывал, что сейчас просто потерял над собой контроль. Я, совершенно неспортивный человек старше пятидесяти, попер на этого молодого бугая буквально всем телом:  
- А ну, пусти!  
Мой внутренний голос увещевал меня, что я все равно ничем не смогу помочь Грэгу, если прорвусь на эту чертову крышу. Но мне просто необходимо было, чтобы мы сейчас оказались вдвоем. Рядом. И тогда, - тогда, я знал, ничего страшного с ним не случится.  
- Пусти, говорю! – я попытался оттолкнуть пожарного, но тот и не шелохнулся. Нас начали обступать люди: кажется, краем глаза я заметил репортеров с камерами. Но мне было уже все равно.  
- Что случилось, Джей? – раздался невдалеке чей-то знакомый голос. Я обернулся – и услышал:  
- Гриссом! Ты-то что здесь делаешь?  
Через мгновение, когда я снова включил голову, до меня дошло, что передо мной стоит начальник пожарной охраны – Тимоти Дрейк, мой старый знакомый. Полгода назад мы вместе работали над одним делом – тогда еще в университетском городке выжгли целый корпус. Работы было много, и Тим мне очень помог тогда. Может, и сейчас?  
- Мне нужно на крышу, - заговорил я, даже не поприветствовав приятеля. – У меня там… сотрудник.  
Хоть мы и работали с Тимом вместе – я ничего ему про Грэга не рассказал. И никто не рассказал. А Тим и не спрашивал. Он был из тех, кого мало занимает личная жизнь коллег по работе.  
- Сотрудник? – переспросил Дрейк удивленно. – Но мы никого из ваших не вызывали, и никто не приходил… Что это его туда понесло?  
- Он во внерабочее время... просто пришел… - лепетал я, не зная, как объяснить. – Он позвонил мне, что пойдет в "Монте-Карло", на крышу: постоять и проветриться…  
- Погоди, Грис, что за бред, - нахмурился Тим. – На крышу проветриться? Ну так, небось, проветрился, услышал о пожаре, спустился вниз и пошел домой… Ты хоть ему звонил?  
Я провел рукой по карману и понял, что мобильник тоже забыл в комнате отдыха.  
Да и вообще я хорош: надо было сразу позвонить. Но как я мог протянуть хотя бы минуту, когда он – там, один?  
- Не звонил, - сказал я, виновато опустив глаза. – Просто в голову не пришло.  
- Так сейчас позвони!  
- Я мобильник оставил на работе, - пришлось признаться и в этом. Нервное напряжение постепенно отпускало меня: к тому же Тим был спокоен, и я знал, что это может означать: жертв пока нет.  
- Наверное, это весьма ценный сотрудник, – улыбнулся Тим. – Сейчас я тебе свой телефон дам. Черт, где же он у меня? Завалился, видать, за подкладку: сто раз говорил супруге – пришей! Нет, разведусь, к чертовой матери разведусь… – Тим произносил это шутливым мягким тоном, что не оставляло сомнений в его любви к жене.  
- Послушай, Тимоти, – сказал я негромко, - а пострадавшие есть?  
- Семнадцать человек, - ответил Дрейк с легким пыхтеньем, силясь выцарапать из кармана телефон. – Список составили уже.  
И вдруг спросил меня, глядя прямо в лицо:  
- Хочешь посмотреть?  
- Хочу, - ответил я прежде, чем подумал.  
А потом вспомнил, как несколько лет назад – три года или больше – выехал с Брассом на ограбление магазина. Грэг тогда остался дома с простудой и сказал мне перед самым моим уходом, что сбегает в магазин ближе к ночи – купит чего-нибудь к ужину...  
Жертв было пять. И один из погибших носил фамилию Сандерс.  
Помню, как тогда мне дали зачем-то посмотреть этот список, и я перед всей изумленной публикой – и перед Брассом в первую очередь! – чуть не упал в обморок.  
А потом только увидел, что это другой Сандерс. Другой.  
Брасс тогда еще спрашивал, не пьян ли я, – так меня шатнуло.  
А как я звонил в больницу, куда Грэга увезли после взрыва? Тогда мне сказали "Приезжайте", а потом спросили: "Вы насчет Сандерса?" И когда мы с Кэтрин сказали "да", вышел доктор и развел руками: "Мы ничего не могли сделать..." Очнулся я на больничной койке под капельницей. И потом только выяснилось, что это тоже оказался другой Сандерс. Что девочка в регистратуре спросонья перепутала бумаги!  
Только бы сейчас не наткнуться в списке на эту фамилию. Но как говорится – бог троицу любит: если что... может быть, и в этот раз мне… нам! - повезет?  
- Вот, Гил, - слышится где-то рядом голос Тимоти. – Погибших пока нет. Это только пострадавшие, кого по больницам развезли. Здесь по алфавиту. Тебе на какую букву посмотреть?  
- Эс, - говорю я после небольшой паузы.  
- Саймонс Элли, - начинает Тимоти медленно, - Сэдли Нил, Стивенс Генри… Всё! Твоего нет?  
- Нет, - повторяю я, как эхо.  
Нет. Моего – нет!  
- Это весь список, Тим?  
- Пока весь, - улыбается мне Дрейк. – Да погоди, что мы мучаемся? – Он, пыхтя, наконец вытаскивает мобильник из кармана: - Телефон-то помнишь его? Позвони!  
Конечно, я помню. Пальцы сами набирают нужную череду цифр. В трубке первые мгновения висит тишина, только в мембране слышны какие-то шорохи. Или это мое дыхание?  
Наконец слышится гудок, потом другой. И вдруг – Грэг снимает трубку:  
- Алло!  
У меня перехватывает горло. Я еле выдавливаю из себя:  
- Грэг, господи, ты где?  
- Дома, - отвечает он, как ни в чем не бывало. – А где тебя-то носит, Гил? Что у тебя с телефоном? Представь, как здорово, что я в это "Монте-Карло" не пошел? Там, говорят, пожар сейчас на крыше, ты знаешь? Или ты весь в своих отчетах еще, а?...

**Грэг Сандерс**

На самом деле я ведь Гила обманул. И не собирался я вовсе ни в какое казино. И торчать над городом, раскинув руки, тоже не собирался. Я вот его как-нибудь так постоять уговорю – вместе. Вот тогда это будет дело. А одному-то какая радость?  
У меня другая мысль была.  
Я хотел усыпить его бдительность, а тем временем явиться домой, отпустить бедную миссис Оливер, угомонить Джи-Эса, подогреть еду, накрыть стол – и когда Гил вернется домой, у нас уже будет, что называется, полный сервис. А потом, может быть, мы после обеда завалимся в спальню. Если уж не заниматься чем-нибудь – так просто полежать в обнимку. Отдохнуть от рабочей гонки, от убийц и подозреваемых и прочих радостей жизни. Чтобы Гил почувствовал, что эта жизнь тем не менее прекрасна, и что я – вот он, в натуральном виде, рядом с ним.  
А потом бы, может быть, мы так в обнимку бы и заснули – потому что после такой работы сил не останется ни на что. А потом настал бы вечер, и я бы проснулся от того, что Джи-Эс опять развопился в детской. Гил всегда на его вопли просыпается первым, а сегодня наверняка вырубится так, что даже под государственный гимн не вскочит с постели. Под гимн тем более, кстати.  
И я мечтал, как после всего вечером мы будем гонять чаи в кухне, достанем старые журналы и будем разгадывать кроссворды, а потом сядем смотреть телевизор под одним пледом. Такая молодец моя мама – привезла нам когда-то этот плед.  
Только где же Гила носит? Не может быть, чтобы он до сих пор с отчетами возился.  
Ну ничего, он, когда освободится, наверняка позвонит. А пока я один немножечко телевизор посмотрю. Благо все давно готово. Ну-ка, что хоть там показывают-то днем?  
Ага, вот и пульт. Как всегда – за кровать завалился.  
Щелк - панды лопают эвкалипт, щелк - Буш Австрию Австралией называет, щелк – супер-распродажа противогеморроидальных мазей (вот почему на этой рекламе всегда так ржать тянет?), щелк - пожар в казино, щелк... Стоп! Совсем, что ли, я спятил? Вроде Гил показался. Переключил обратно - ни фига Гила в кадре нету. Уфф, просто глюки... От долгого ожидания. И где его черти носят до сих пор?!  
Нет, надо позвонить. Заодно расскажу, что он уже всюду мне начал мерещиться. Даже на пожаре в казино. Посмеемся с ним как раз, что я в это казино так и не пошел!  
Гудок, второй гудок… наконец в трубке щелкает: кто-то нажимает клавишу соединения. И молчит.  
Я поначалу тоже молчу. Секунды две. А потом не выдерживаю:  
- Гил! Где ты провалился?! Ты же должен быть дома два часа назад!  
В трубке снова молчание. Что это с Медведем? Может, его на совещание какое услали, и он говорить не может? А я тут с претензиями своими, как дурак?  
Или ему просто обидно стало, что весь день сидел с этими отчетами – а тут я звоню, и ни "здрасьте", ни "привет" – сразу наезды?  
Ох, я и дипломат, честное слово. А еще хотел ему приятное сделать.  
- Гил?.. – осторожно произношу я. - Ты чего молчишь? Обиделся? Давай лучше домой, вместе обижаться будем... Знаешь, как я соскучился? Не был я ни в каком казино. Дома сижу, про пожар смотрю: и вдруг показалось, что тебя увидел. Чуть удар меня не хватил. Привидится же такое! Так что давай лучше домой, пока ты мне еще где-нибудь не померещился. Я тут приготовил кое-чего... И сам готов кое к чему... Гил, не молчи, а? Или молчи, но приезжай...  
В трубке снова тишина. А потом – какое-то сдавленное всхлипывание.  
Что за черт? Душат там кого-то, что ли?  
Нет, нафиг такую музыку. Я еду в лабу. Черт, миссис Оливер ушла… Забежать к соседке? Или взять Джи-Эса с собой?  
Пока я разрываюсь между этими двумя вариантами, каждый из которых имеет свою прорву минусов, мой мобильник сам начинает звонить. Смотрю на экран – там чей-то незнакомый номер.  
И вот тут я испугался.  
Господи, что случилось?..  
Руки трясутся, как у пьяного. Наконец раскрываю телефон:  
- Алло!  
Снова секундное молчание. А потом – живой, только слегка дрожащий голос Гила:  
- Грэг, господи, ты где?  
- Дома, - отвечаю я ошарашенно. – А где тебя-то носит, Гил? Что у тебя с телефоном? представь, как здорово, что я в это "Монте-Карло" не пошел? Там, говорят, пожар сейчас на крыше, ты знаешь? Или ты весь в своих отчетах еще, а?...  
Я тарахчу с преувеличенной бодростью – оттого, что с Гилом вроде все в порядке, и оттого, что он на меня, похоже, не сердится.  
- Я заждался вконец,- сообщаю довольно. – Мне даже почудилось, что я тебя по телевизору видел, представляешь? На пожаре этом. Потом переключаю обратно, смотрю – нет, показалось…  
- Не показалось, - выдыхает Гил устало. – Я действительно там был. И до сих пор там…  
- Зачем? Что ты там делаешь? – не сдерживаюсь я.  
- Тебя ищу, глупая твоя башка… - устало звучит в трубке. – Ты же мне сказал, что в "Монте-Карло" пойдешь? А я на работе новости включил – а там про пожар этот чертов...  
- А что с мобильником-то у тебя?  
- В лаборатории я его забыл, - отвечает мой Медведь. – Звоню с чужого… мне же надо было узнать, где ты и что с тобой?  
Ничего себе картиночка, - доходит до меня. Значит, пока я тут интимный вечер обустраивал, Гил метался по треклятому пожару, потому что думал, что я там?  
- Слышишь, Медведь... – шепчу виновато. – Ну прости, кто же знал? Я совсем не собирался ни в какое казино – нужно оно мне нахрен? Я тебе сюрприз хотел сделать: обед согреть и все такое… Приходи домой, хорошо? Мы плед достанем, телевизор посмотрим, кроссворды будем разгадывать… Хочешь, я за тобой приеду?  
- Да я на машине, - отзывается Гил. – Сейчас буду, господи боже мой…  
Я шепчу в трубку короткое "жду" и отключаюсь. И только потом начинаю задумываться: а кто же в лаборатории подходил к его телефону?

**  
Сара Сайдл**

Я осторожно опускаю телефон Гила обратно на стол, нажав кнопку отбоя.  
Хотя мне безумно хочется запустить этим телефоном в стену. От того, что я только что услышала.  
Не был он в этом казино. Не был. Мне не повезло.  
Бог троицу любит: мальчишка выжил в третий раз.  
Да почему же всё на свете против меня?...  
Эти слова. Это до боли знакомое "Гил", сказанное непривычным, мужским голосом. И сам голос… Меня просто трясет, сколько в нем было виноватой нежности.  
Да какое он имеет право?!  
Проклятый негодяй. Хоть бы ты умер.  
Ну почему ни взрыв, ни пожар, ни побои его не берут?  
Словно его защищает кто-то.  
За что?  
Они пошли против всего. Против природы, против естества человека, против меня!  
Чувствую, как внутри опять мощным смерчем закипает черная злоба. Хочется пойти к ним домой и лично придушить этого паршивца, посмевшего изломать всю мою жизнь до основания. Я убью его однажды. Если еще раз увижу, как он стоит рядом с Гилом и улыбается. Я больше не вынесу этой улыбки.  
Руки начинают трястись, я невероятным усилием сцепляю их в замок. Сидеть. Сидеть тихо. Ничего не делать.  
Пытаюсь успокоиться, повторяя себе самой, что даже если бы с Сандерсом что-то случилось – Гил все равно бы не вернулся ко мне. Не знаю, почему – но не вернулся бы.  
И от этого становиться еще больнее, еще горше, еще убийственнее. Только бы сейчас сюда никто не вошел. Еще пять минут – и я приду в себя.  
Всё будет хорошо.  
Как я радовалась всего четверть часа назад, смотря по телевизору хронику пожара. Мне даже показалось, что я заметила Гила там. Ну конечно, куда же он еще мог побежать? Но его наверняка не пустили – сейчас на пожаре криминалистам делать нечего. Да, я точно видела – он ругался с каким-то пожарным. Это было всего секунды две, а потом кадр сменился. Но я узнала Гила. Я не могла его не узнать.  
Я чувствовала буквально печенкой, как огонь, пожирающий верхние этажи, переходит на крышу. А Гил в это время ругается с пожарным, не пускающим его туда. Молодец этот пожарный, так и надо: нечего Гилу делать в этом огне. Там опасно. Пусть тот, кому я столько лет втайне желаю смерти, останется там один.  
И умрет пусть один. Пусть ему напоследок будет так же страшно, как было страшно мне, когда я пришла в себя после взрыва - и увидела, с каким лицом Гил идет за его носилками.  
Пусть ему будет еще страшнее, чем мне, когда я очнулась в пустыне под дождем, придавленная машиной, и поняла, что никогда больше могу Гила не увидеть.  
Пусть этому негодяю будет так же больно, как мне, когда я увидела их в парке – больше трех лет назад. Когда они гуляли там втроем. И я поняла, что это конец. Что назад нет пути, даже если ненавистный Сандерс умрет.  
Потому что бог троицу любит, а их теперь трое.  
И кажется, я знаю, что – или кто? – бережет проклятого Сандерса в который раз от неминуемой смерти. Любовь. Если бы Гил так же любил меня, со мной бы ничего не случилось. Меня бы не украли, не придавили машиной в пустыне, и мне бы не пришлось тащиться по жаре со сломанной рукой навстречу неизвестно чему. Но мне не досталось его любви. Она – против всех на свете законов – выпала другому человеку. Так пусть хотя бы за это он умрет! Когда-нибудь, наконец!  
Руки против моей воли вцепились в подлокотники кресла, а потом, взлетев в воздух, больно ударились ладонями о стол.  
"Господи, пусть он наконец умрет! Я больше не могу этого выносить! Я больше не хочу, не хочу, не хочу!.."  
Краем сознания я чувствую, как мои ладони все еще колотят по столу, плечи затравленно вздрагивают, и слезы катятся по щекам. Злые, бессильные слезы.  
Кажется, у меня самая настоящая истерика.  
Кто-то входит в комнату – Ник? Кто-то сует мне под нос пузырек с неимоверно вонючей жидкостью. Кто-то рядом вещает что-то про посттравматический невроз. Ага, и про послеродовую депрессию не забудьте, конечно.  
К черту все на свете неврозы и депрессии.  
Я просто хочу, чтобы он умер. И ничто на свете не остановит меня.  
Но тут... тут телефон Гила снова звонит.  
Нет. Никому больше я не позволю подойти к его телефону.  
Чрезвычайно быстро прихожу в себя, делаю глубокий вдох и беру трубку:  
- Да?  
- Сара? – интересуется Гил так, что я вздрагиваю уже не от боли, а от странного возбуждения. – Сара, ты не могла бы мне помочь? Я тут на Стрипе в пробке застрял, из автомата звоню… не могла бы ты мобильник мне подвезти? А то я без связи, как без рук. Грэга пришлось с чужого мобильника искать…  
Он делает короткую паузу, а потом доверительно сообщает мне:  
- Представляешь, Грэг и не был в этом казино! Он домой пошел. Хотел мне сюрприз сделать. Вот только доберусь до дома, я покажу ему сюрприз! Господи, как же хорошо, что с ним не случилось ничего…  
Все слова застревают у меня в горле. Я коротко обещаю, что Ник подвезет телефон, потому что я... плохо себя чувствую. Слышу в ответ дежурное "ты иди домой, отдохни", и передаю трубку Нику, чтобы он получил краткие инструкции по месту встречи. А сама молча сижу, разглядывая стену.  
Гил так счастлив, что с Сандерсом ничего не случилось.  
Он счастлив, а я нет.  
Но видимо, того счастья, какого мне хочется, мне уже не видать никогда. Судя по тону, которым Гил сказал про сюрприз. Мне надо с этим как-то смириться. Привыкнуть. Может, и правда уехать куда-нибудь.  
Потому что – бог троицу любит. И с этой троицей, видимо, мне уже не справиться.


End file.
